Hot Threesome in Playa De Loser
by Hellflores
Summary: It was after the finale of All Stars, Gwen realized she had feelings for Courtney and is now feeling horny. She decided to find someone to fool around, only to see Mike and Zoey, having their way. Gwen soon decided... to join in on their fun. Rated M for Mature contact and this was co-written by me and AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher


**Hello there again, folks. This little fic here is one of many Total Drama One-shots that I came up with over the summer, and it's also the 2nd TD threesome fic I have in that list.**

 **But before I start, I like to give a big shout out to my dear pal, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, who helped me co-write this fic here, as a way of thanking me for helping him with his Total Drama fics during the past 4 months. Thanks again, bro**

 **Anyway, takes place after the Finale of Total Drama All-Stars at Playa de Losers**

 **This is a Genius Production, Enjoy!**

It was night time at Playa De Losers and it was after the finale of Total Drama All Stars; Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Gwen sailed on a floated cabin after the destruction of Camp Wawanakwa, thanks to Chef using a fracking machine to create the moats for the finale. The four soon landed to Playa De Losers and decided to spend the night there.

As of now, everyone is sound asleep, except for a certain upset goth girl. Gwen was sitting by the pool, now feeling even the slight of tiredness as she was thinking about what happened to her during this season. "My god... this season has to be my worst one yet! I mean... I was placed on the Villains team, all because I kissed Duncan and became the 'New Heather'! Courtney kept on hating me and ignoring my apologizes during the first half of the season, Duncan didn't even care less about me and only care more about how Courtney reacts to him, making me end our relationship! And worst of all... I lost my best friend again!" Gwen sighed in a mix of upset and anger, "I thought I could trust her... but thanks to that stupid chart! I don't even know if I can trust her ever again!"

Gwen sighed even more, staring at her own sadden reflection in the pool while listening to 'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee, playing in the background through her MP3 Player. Gwen felt even more sadden about the trouble she faced during All Stars, especially losing her best friend once more. "She was my best friend, she was so... beautiful." Gwen sudden looked surprised after calling Courtney 'Beautiful'. "Did I just call Courtney beautiful? I mean she was my best friend... though she did look kinda beautiful to my eye."

Gwen then started to pin down good things about Courtney "I mean... to her beautiful mocha amber brown hair, down to her lovely black eyes, to her soft and sweet mocha tan lips and her... freaking hot tan skin and her glorious hot body!" Gwen suddenly felt a shiver through her body down to her spin, while having a thought about Courtney, making the Goth gal feel hot inside her body. "Oh my god... I think I'm in love with her!?" Gwen soon enough admitted she had feelings for the light tan C.I.T but she was having her doubts. "But after what she did with that chart... wanting to eliminate me second last, I don't think I can even forgive her... then again... after thinking about her... OH MAN!" Gwen soon felt herself getting wet down below, she soon rubbed her shoulders slowly, shivering in begging pleasure. "DAMN IT! I need to be pleasured!" Gwen soon ran off to find someone to pleasure her, meanwhile, inside Mike's room, the finalists; Mike and Zoey, were sharing a sweet moment as the two were kissing each other passionately while keeping it gently until Zoey pulled Mike closer, deepening their kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned against their kiss until Mike pulled out while Zoey was still kissing him repeatedly "Dear god! Zoey, I missed you so much!" Mike kissed Zoey back as the indie chick replied back

"Me too! I was so worried about you! I thought... I thought..." Zoey was lost of words as she was close to tear up until Mike stopped her and said, looking at her hazel brown eyes.

"Zoey... I am so absolutely sorry! This is all my fault! I should have listen to you and waited for Cameron to tell me what to do! But I was so worried... and so scared that I was making you afraid of me..." Mike stared down but Zoey pulled his head up and said while staring directly into his deep chocolate brown eyes. 'You did it because you wanted us all to be safe... I know it only made it worse but...' Zoey couldn't say anything else so she just said it in a different way, she kissed Mike once again as he returns the favor, deepening their kiss even more. Zoey stopped their kiss and said 'I'll always love you, Mike! No matter what.'

"I'll always love you too, Zoey... DEAR GOD I NEED YOU, ZOEY!" Soon enough, the two kissed once again as Mike started to remove his turquoise shirt, exposing his slim yet tone chest and body while Zoey did the same to her red top, showing off her red lacy bra, covering her B-Cup beauties.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME, MIKE... I NEED YOU SO MUCH!" Mike pulled them both towards the bed, with him sitting on the edge of it as their kiss turned into a hot makeout session. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Back outside, Gwen was thinking who to fool around with but had nobody in mind.

"DAMNIT! I can't find anyone at all!" Gwen sighed in defeat until she heard some moans close by "What the heck?" Gwen followed the sounds of pleasing moans to a room "Who's doing that?" Gwen wonder for a sec but was also feeling more excited as well. She then took a peep at the door hole and looked surprised. "WHOA!"

Through the door lock hole, Gwen saw Mike and Zoey, going crazy with their love, Mike was kissing and sucking down on Zoey's soft neck, making her moan passionately while her nails clawed down on his back, making Mike even more hornier! "OH MY GOD, YES!" Zoey screamed in pleasure while she clawed her nails deeper into Mike's exposed back, making the former MPD Disorder suck on her neck even harder! More, Mikey! Please, I need this! Ever since Mal took control... I thought I was going to lose you for good!" Mike stopped and replied with a husky tone

"I thought the same way! But he's gone now and I'm going to make sure he never returns at all! All I need now... is you, my red haired goddess!" Mike soon enough took a soft bite on Zoey's neck, making her scream even more louder in pleasure. Gwen looked even more surprised than before, 'Holy shit!' The Loner Goth was feeling more aroused and was getting more wetter just by looking at the innocent couple losing their way. The three got even hornier, Mike grasped Zoey's waist, Zoey clawed and gasped against Mike's ear while Gwen couldn't control herself as she soon opened the door, making Mike and Zoey stopped what they were doing and looked surprised but mostly embarrassed.

"OH!" The two blushed deeply in embarrassment as Zoey covered her chest. 'Gwen! What the hell are you doing!?' Zoey shouted at Gwen, feeling very embarrassed yet also concerned about what just happened. Gwen tried to explain

"Look! I'm very spry I barged in like that! It's just that... I overheard you two moaning and saw what was happening." Mike and Zoey even more embarrassed, feeling like they were exposed to the world. "But also... I kind of felt very... feisty when I saw you two having that moment." Mike only said 'Seriously!?' Gwen nodded slowly.

"Okay... but next time, can you please knock first?" Gwen said 'Sure, again sorry.' Zoey sighed and thanked her but before she and Mike would continue, Gwen quickly said 'But... okay this is very stupid, but can I join in on your fun?' Mike and Zoey widen their eyes and said simultaneously "Say what?"

Gwen blushed very badly and repeated herself while saying it somewhat seductive "May I please join in on your fun, I'm only asking... so may I?" Gwen looked like a begging girl, wanting something badly. Zoey looked at Mike and slowly nodded while having a small smirk. Mike soon said, 'Okay then... you can join us.' Gwen cheered as she closed the door, locking it just in case as she slowly removed her top, showing her C-Cup breasts being held by her midnight blue bra.

Zoey quickly got off of Mike and went to her MP3 player as she played 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant to set the mood. "Alight... where did we-" Mike stopped Zoey as he pulled her back onto his lap as they once again resumed their hot makeout session while Gwen sat next to Mike and started to rub her hands against his chest, feeling his tone chest and rock hard solid 8 pack abs. "Mmmmmm!" The two moaned against their mouth but Mike moaned even more.

"Hehehe, wow Mike. You got a nice chest for a skinny guy." Zoey stopped their kiss and said 'He sure does... I'm one lucky girl.' Mike pulled Zoey back to their kiss while Gwen kept stroking and rubbing his chest and started to kiss his neck slowly, teasing him very badly. 'Hehehe... t-thanks girls.' Mike said against his kiss until Zoey stopped their kiss and Gwen stopped kissing his neck. In a split second, Gwen and Zoey helped Mike out of his remaining clothes, removing his long pants as well as his boxer, exposing his long hard cock; making both girls more aroused.

"OH MY!" The girls said, Zoey was blushing deeply, looking very surprised while Gwen looked very impressed by Mike's 'not so little' friend. Mike's Italian meat was near 10 inched long and 3 inched wide as it was throbbing like crazy. 'Hehehehe... looks like you two like what see, huh?' Mike said, blushing a bit while the girls only nodded 'So, who wants to go first?' Zoey soon said

"I'm not done with you yet, so Gwen can play with your not so little friend!" Zoey sat next to Mike once again as she once more made out with him as well as rubbing his tone chest with her soft and silky finger while Gwen started to stroke Mike's erection slowly. 'Mmmmmmmm!' The dark tan boy moaned deeply, enjoying the pleasure he was given to until Zoey stopped their kiss and return to Gwen's side. Soon enough, both Zoey and Gwen started to stroke and rub Mike's sausage slowly, giving Mike double pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Keep going! I like it so far!" Mike moaned and groaned while the girls kept stroking Mike's big meat until the two had an idea. 'Really?' The two winked as they soon stopped their stroking but not before they removed their bras, exposing their beautiful, soft, jiggly breasts to the air. 'Then you'll like this even more, Big Boy!" Soon enough, the two smooshed their breasts together, with Mike's sausage in between. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike gritted his teeth together while he clawed on the bed sheets as Gwen and Zoey double titty fucked Mike's meat hard and rough. The two soon started to lock lips with each other, feeling more aroused than ever. "OH MY GOD!" Mike moaned even more while Zoey and Gwen kept titty fucking his huge sausage while still making out with each other.

"Mmmmmmm! You're so hot, Gwen!" Zoey said in between their kiss, 'You too, Zoey.' Gwen replied until Mike asked them to stop their titty fucking. They stopped but Gwen said, 'Something wrong?' Mike sighed deeply as he said with a pleasing smile.

"Nothing is wrong... I just want to play around with one of you girls while the other plays with my friend. You can vote who gets what... I can wait." Zoey only got up, sat next to Mike and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Mmmmm!" Zoey soon said, 'Gwen can play with your friend... you're all mine for now.' Mike and Zoey soon started to kiss once again, only this time with their tongue while Gwen resumed titty fucking Mike's erect as she soon started to lick his tan lip as well.

Mike soon stopped their hot make out session and started to please Zoey by sucking on her left breasts, rolling his wet tongue around her soft pink nipple, biting on it as he soon enough sucks it fully, Zoey moaned passionately while Gwen kept licking and titty fucking Mike's sausage.

"Ohhhhh! Mike, keep going! Suck my breasts even more!" Mike moaned against her breasts as he switched to the right one and sucked it fully while grasping her left breasts. 'Mmmmmmm! They're so fucking soft... and so tasty!' Mike complimented Zoey's breasts as he continues sucking her beauties some more while Gwen started to suck on Mike's erection hard and rough, evening him even more pleasure. 'OHHHHHHHH! FUCKING GOD! THAT'S GOOD!' Feeling even more aroused, Mike started sucking both of Zoey's breasts, licking their nipples, gridding his teeth against them, even rubbing his face against her soft beauties. "Mmmmmmm! Having fun, Mikey?" Zoey asked with a smirk and a slight blush as Mike responded with a nod and continued pleasuring her.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned roughly, sucking Mike's Italian meat harder and harder, sucking it like it was a lollipop, getting nearer to the center. Mike felt a buildup coming up, causing him to pant and gasp while saying 'I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!' Gwen overheard him and stopped her sucking while gripping Mike's throbbing erection, stopping him from cumming but letting him pre-cum a bit.

"Ow!" Mike yelped painfully while Zoey looked a bit concern. Gwen quickly said, 'Sorry about that... but I wanted to give Zoey a turn to suck on your big meat... while I have some fun with you.' Zoey thanked Gwen with a smile while Mike only said "Okay then... but can you give me a second to relax... I want to last a bit longer, okay?" The two nodded as Gwen and Zoey switched places, Mike took a breath in and out and said "Okay, let's continue." Gwen smirked as she pulled Mike into a hard-passionate kiss while Zoey watches and slowly rubs his meat, making him grunt against his kiss with Gwen.

"Mmmmmmm! I can't hold this!" Zoey soon enough began sucking on Mike's big meat hard, moving in a faster pace than Gwen. "Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned in pleasure, enjoying Mike's tasty hard meat in her mouth. 'MMMMMM!' Mike moaned against his kiss with Gwen as he squeezed her breasts tightly, causing her to moan even more.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen stopped their kiss and said, "Why don't you use that mouth on something else!" Gwen then pushed Mike's face between her breasts as Mike began licking and sucking her breasts hard. "Oh yeah! Just like that!" Gwen moaned and groaned roughly while Zoey continued sucking on Mike's meat, going even hard and feeling even more excited. 'Mmmmmmm!' Zoey soon enough removed her pants, leaving only her red panties as she started to rub her pussy slowly, while sucking on Mike even harder, 'MmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Zoey moaned in even more pleasure while Gwen started to please herself by rubbing her flower hole through her skirt. "Ohhhhhh! Yes, yes! Keep sucking my breasts with that hot tongue of yours!" Mike stopped and said with a husky tone

"I will!" Mike sucked Gwen's breasts even harder while the goth removed her skirt, leaving her only in her wet panties as she kept rubbing herself harder and harder while Zoey kept sucking as she started to deep throat Mike's erection. 'Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...!' Zoey moaned even louder while Gwen said, 'This is so fucking hot!' Zoey moaned as a way of saying 'Yes' as she sucks her man's erect harder and harder. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Mike groaned badly, meaning he was getting closer to climax hard. "I-I-I'M FUCKING CLOSE!" Gwen soon stopped her self-pleasure as she got down with Zoey and helped her pleasure Mike's sausage. "MMMMMMMM! DEAR GOD!" Mike bit down on his lip hard, Zoey soon stopped her sucking as she and Gwen began stroking Mike's cock in the fastest pace ever.

"GIVE US YOUR CUM, MIKE!" They begged as they opened their mouth while Mike soon enough screamed. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Mike soon climaxed all over Zoey and Gwen like a firehose and he kept spraying and moaning and groan hard. "OHHHHHHH...! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" He kept going until he stopped climaxing as both Zoey and Gwen's faces and chests were covered with his Italian Man-Made Milk. Gwen swallowed his cum and moaned "Mmmmmmm! Creamy... very sweet yet a bit salty. What do you think, Zoey?" Zoey soon swallowed his cum as she moaned passionately "MMMMMMMM! Very sweet... like candy." The two soon licked the cum from their chest and even shared with each other while Mike sighed and breathed exhaustedly.

"I am... a bit exhausted. You two wouldn't mind if I take a breather?" Zoey shook her head 'No' and said 'I don't mind, go ahead, relax for a bit.' Gwen soon said 'Yeah. Go ahead... while Red and I entertain you for a while...' The two soon got on top of the bed while Mike moved to the end of the bed and laid on top of his arms. Zoey and Gwen soon started their entertainment for Mike by making out with each other, kissing hard while they started to rub each other pussies with their soft hands. 'MMMMMMMM!' The two moaned passionately while Mike relaxed for a bit as he slowly strokes his cock, getting it even more harder.

"Holy crap! This is so awesome! I get sucked off by two hot women, and now they are making out like in a real-life porn film except there's no crappy music. Keep it going ladies!" Mike increased his stroking to a medium pace while the two said 'Okay, Mike!' Gwen and Zoey kissed each other even harder as they kept rubbing their wet pussies even faster. 'OHHHHHHHH!' Zoey soon said, 'You're so wet, Gwen!' Gwen replied, 'You too, Zoey!' Soon enough, Gwen stopped her rubbing her pushed Zoey down on the bed, Gwen soon removed Zoey's panties, seeing her wet pussy as she said hungrily 'I want to taste that pussy of yours!' Gwen soon started licking the living hell out Zoey, licking the red hair gal hard and good like an animal that hasn't eaten in weeks. 'MMMMMM!' Gwen moaned roughly while Zoey screamed passionately like a banshee

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Zoey groped her breasts hard, moaning even louder while Mike stroked his meat a bit more harder, getting even harder and excited just watching his Zoey being licked and pussy eaten by a hot girl like Gwen. 'W-WOW! This is so hot, this is even hotter than a sauna!' Zoey shouted passionately "OHHHHH! OH GOD! THIS IS WAY HOTTER THAN BEING AT THE BEACH! OR AT PLAYA DE LOSER!" Gwen moaned against Zoey's pussy as she stopped for a bit. 'Mmmm! Zoey, your pussy tastes so yummy! Like sweet strawberries.' Zoey blushes and said "Thanks... but please... DON'T STOP!" Zoey forcefully pushed Gwen's face into her pussy as the goth kept kicking her, going even harder after getting even more hornier after Zoey demanding request. "OHHHHH!" 'MMMMMM!' Gwen soon started to finger Zoey slowly at first, causing the red hair to scream softly. "Ahhhh! Yes!" Zoey bit her lip pleasingly while Mike was now stroking even harder than ever before.

"Oh, dear god!" Mike was getting close to climax once again, but he held the urge to ejaculate again, not wanting to rush things. "Girls, you two should do some 69 actions, it's sexy. Sexier than anything we've done so far tonight."

"Okay!" Gwen stopped as she removed her panties in a flash and laid on top of Zoey. "Let's do this!" The two said as they started to lick each other pussies hard, eating each other out like they mean it. "Mmmmmmmm!' Mike grunted in pleasure. 'Ohhhhhh! SO FUCKING HOT!' Mike soon stopped his stroking and helped the two out. 'Let me help you both feel more pleased!' Mike soon started to finger both girls' pussies, making them moan even more louder than before while they kept eating each other pussies. 'Mmmmmm! So very wet!' The two soon begged out loud "HARDER, MIKE!"

Soon enough, Mike used one hand to keep fingering their pussies, rubbing Zoey's pussy first then switching to Gwen then back to Zoey and back and forth; while he used his other hand to resume stroking his big cock, taking the term 'Multitasker' to a whole new meaning. "This is my version of Heaven! I am living Heaven while I'm still alive!" They kept going and going until the girls were getting closer to climax.

"I'M GETTING CLOSER!" Gwen shouted while Zoey screamed back 'ME TOO!' The girls licked and sucked each other harder and harder while Mike stopped his stroking and fingered their pussies even harder. 'I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!' Zoey screamed in absolute pleasure while Mike smirk and said 'Mmmm! This is going to be hot!' Soon enough, the two exploded, spraying their tasty cum all over each other faces and Mike's hands. 'Mmm...' Mike taste Gwen's first 'Mmmm... sweet like blueberries and nectar.' Gwen smirked while Mike tasted Zoey's cum 'Mmmm... sweet yet delicious, like strawberries.' Zoey blushed deeply, 'Awww! Stop.' Gwen got off of Zoey as Mike soon said

"Bend over for me... time for the main event!" Gwen and Zoey bended over, showing Mike their hot, sexy asses. "Hmmm... who do I wanna fuck first? The sexy Goth? Or my sexier girlfriend?" Zoey said begging, 'Come on, Mike! Fuck me first!' Zoey shakes her ass a bit, getting Mike's attention. 'I want to feel your hard meat inside of me, please!' Gwen soon said in the same tone 'NO WAY! I wanna be fucked first!' Gwen opened her pussy wider, leaking her sweet liquid on the bed. 'Come on... you know you want to!' Mike couldn't decide... he wants to fuck Zoey first, but Gwen is begging to be fucked, Mike soon breath in, exhaled and made his decision, Mike grabbed Gwen's waist and started to pound her pussy hard. 'OH YES!' Gwen screamed pleasingly while Zoey whine a bit 'Awww...' Mike grunted deeply, feeling Gwen's tight womb around his cock and said "S-Sorry, Zoey..." Zoey accepted his apologize as the fun truly begins. Mike started to pound Gwen's wet pussy hard while Zoey fingered her pussy softly at first.

"Ohhhhh!" Zoey moaned, fingering her pussy while she used her other hands to grope and suck he breasts softly. "Mmmmmm!" Zoey continued her self-please while Gwen moaned and screamed passionately, enjoying Mike's hard meat inside her. 'OH YEAH! Harder, fuck my pussy harder!' Gwen screamed as she slowly rubbed her clit while Mike kept pounding Gwen's wet pussy like a god. 'OH YEAH! You feel so fucking tight!' Mike smacked Gwen's ass while Zoey looks on and started to feel a bit lonesome. Mike noticed it and said, 'Awww... come here, Zoey.' Zoey slowly crawled towards Mike as he pulled her close to him and said in a whisper, 'I may be fucking Gwen, but I want to make you feel please still...' Mike then kissed and sucked on Zoey's neck while kept pounding Gwen harder. "Ohhhh!" Zoey moaned pleasingly, enjoying Mike's hard sucking as she returned to her fingering while Gwen kept rubbing herself and feeling Mike's hard pounding. "Yes, keep kissing me like that! You're like a sexy vampire! Ohhhhhh!" Mike sucked Zoey's neck even harder, even biting it like a vampire, causing her to scream in pleasure. 'Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!' Mike moaned against her neck, enjoying her soft tasty neck as Gwen screamed

"Harder Mike! Fuck my pussy harder!" Mike soon went even harder than a sledgehammer nailing a wall. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING YES!" Gwen rubbed herself even harder and harder as she was getting closer to explode. 'MMMMMMMMMMM!' Mike moaned like a sexy beast, squeezing Gwen's ass and even Zoey's ass as he was now getting closer. 'You both are so hot!' Mike continued to suck on Zoey's neck and continued to pound Gwen's pussy until it was time. "OH, FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed in absolute pleasure as she exploded all over Mike's waist while Mike kept fucking her. "Ohhh... are you close?" Mike only said, 'SO CLOSE!' Zoey then turned Mike's head and made out with him as it was time for him. 'I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING!'

Soon enough, Mike pulled out of Gwen and came all over her ass. "OHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Mike kept stroking himself, letting it all out. Gwen moaned sexually and said 'Mmmmm! You were one hard lover...' Mike blushed very badly until Zoey said in a sexy tone. 'Oh Mike!' Mike turned around and saw Zoey, laying down and opening her pussy wide. 'It's my turn now...' Mike grinned and said, "FUCKING YES!" Mike got close to Zoey, held her leg up and soon thrust into her while Gwen rubbed herself. 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The two love birds screamed passionately as Mike started to pound his lover hard and good. They were enjoying their time and it was very good to them, Mike kept thrusting Zoey hard while she rubbed her pussy very badly. "How do you like this for your first time, Zoey?" Mike said in a whisper tone as she replied, 'IT'S EVERYTHING I WANTED IT TO BE!' Mike smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that!" Mike soon enough increased his pounding, fucking Zoey like he was a god. OH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Zoey replied back 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' Zoey moaned even louder, rubbing her pussy while Mike pounded her even harder.

Gwen soon enough stopped her self-pleasure and joined in. "Mind if I join in?" The two only said 'SURE!' Gwen got near Zoey and started to kiss her hard while groping her squeezing her breasts. "Mmmmmmm!" They rolled their tongue together while Gwen kept squeezing and groping Zoey's breasts as Mike kept pounding Zoey's lower lip and even groped Gwen's ass. 'This is even hotter than before!' The girls replied back, "Yes, it is!" They kept making out while Mike kept fucking Zoey and groping Gwen's ass. Zoey soon screamed, 'Harder! Fuck my pussy harder!' Mike responded, 'You got it!' as he fucked Zoey harder, going faster and harder like a wrecking ball. 'MMMMMMM! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Zoey moaned against Gwen's mouth as the goth soon enough started to suck on her neck while the two rubbed their pussies hard with their fingers. "Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned even more.

"Ohhhhh! I fucking love this!" Mike said as he felt himself getting closer as well as Gwen and Zoey. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING!" Mike screamed as the girls screamed back, 'US TOO!' Mike kept pounding Zoey while the girls kept rubbing their pussies like they were on fire. Soon, all three screamed out loud, "HERE IT COMES!" In a matter of second, Mike thrust into Zoey one final time as he came hard, cumming inside of Zoey while Zoey and Gwen climaxed all over the bed and even on Mike's waist. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCKING YES!" Mike pulled out of Zoey and started stroking his cock, and came some more all over Gwen and Zoey. "Mmmmmmmm!" The girls soon said in a pleased tone 'So good!'

The trio soon cleaned themselves off as Gwen and Zoey said, "That was so hot." Mike replied back, 'Thanks.' Gwen hugged the two as she soon said "Guys, I got to ask you two something... it's about Courtney, I called her beautiful, but I don't know what to do about her. What should I do?" Zoey soon answered her, 'Well... being honest. I believe you should talk to her and try to make things better.' Mike continued on 'Yeah, even though she made that chart, Mal's the one who exposed it. Again, sorry about that.'

"It's okay... you guys are right. Courtney tried to apologize to me, even after we made up. I should see her again and tell her how I feel." The couple smiled and said 'Good!' Gwen once again hugged the two but soon yawed. 'Tired?' Gwen nodded "Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go back to my room and see Courtney tomorrow." Mike nodded and said, 'Okay Gwen, see ya later.'

"Bye!" Zoey said with a smile as Gwen opened the door and said 'Goodbye!' She left while Mike sighed and said 'So, how was tonight?' Zoey only said "Just Perfect! Even better with Gwen!" Zoey kissed Mike once again and said with a soft smile. "I'm happy you're back, Mike." Mike smiled back and kissed her head, 'For good this time...' The two shared one final kiss as Mike pulled the covers over them. 'Goodnight, Zoey.' Zoey snuggled against Mike's chest and said "Goodnight, Mike... I love you." Mike held her closer and replied back 'I love you too.' The two love birds held each other close and soon fell to sleep.

 **All done! Woo! That was one hot threesome, am I right? Anyway, review/favorite this and also, once again, thank you very much, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, for helping me with this fic. I'll see you all in the next fic... bye for now :)**


End file.
